The First Time
by littlemusical
Summary: A look into what Brittany and Santana were thinking the first time they encountered one another. Based upon the small Brittana scene in 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' performance. Two-shot.
1. Santana's POV

**The First Time**

**Summary: A look into what Brittany and Santana were thinking the first time they encountered one another. Based upon the small Brittana scene in 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' performance. Two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Don't sue me.**

**Those Eyes – Santana's POV **

Tired and drained from her first ever Cheerios practice, Santana Lopez, freshman, wandered into the overbearing warmth of the Cheerleader locker room and with a heavy sigh, opened her locker and set her bag inside, relieved that the day was over and that she could, in fact go home and wash away the strain of what would soon become a daily ritual.

Boy it had been a rough two hours workout. It wasn't that Santana hadn't enjoyed the practice – no – it just wasn't entirely what she had expected. She found that she didn't particularly get on with any of her fellow Cheerios and the work out, though incredible to experience was just too damn tough to comprehend and function with. Of course, Coach Sylvester barking out insults and death threats had certainly raised the Cheerleaders motivation but still, Santana had gone to the practice in search of something remarkable and had left feeling somewhat numb and disappointed. Don't ask what she had been hoping to find there amongst the stupid chants and cheesy but strenuous routines because in truth, Santana didn't entirely know herself. It just seemed as though she was missing something and Cheerios was meant to be it.

Maybe if she just gave it time...Santana knew she didn't particularly fit in to the hype of McKinely High. Sure, being a Cheerleader had already deemed her popular and it was only her first day on the job but then, it didn't make her any more likeable. The truth was, Santana Lopez was a bitch. She liked to snap and snarl at people, she picked on the weak, she tore at her peers with harsh words and though it had earned her no friends, she liked it that way. No. Santana wasn't looking for company.

Maybe if she just gave it time...Santana was clever, that much was true. She was good at her studies, always turned her homework in on time and passed all tests with flying colours. She didn't pretend to be stupid because she was a cheerleader. The truth of the matter was, Santana was beautiful enough (with her fine Latin skin, dark hair and sultry brown eyes) to get away with being smart because no one argued with the beautiful. Yet she still couldn't quite calculate what was missing. She was just searching...but as of yet...she couldn't find anything worth being happy about. Maybe if she just gave it time...

Closing her locker, Santana's thoughts were put on pause by the shift of something red out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she was suddenly overcome with a great wave of heat that gushed over her body like a tidal wave. There, standing but a few lockers down was a girl with whom Santana recognised from brief interactions but had never really looked upon properly before. It could've only been two or three seconds, in which Santana gazed upon the young girl – Brittany Pierce, yes that was her name – but in the back of the Latina's mind, it felt like an eternity. How had she not noticed her before? God, she was the most beautiful thing Santana had ever seen in her whole entire lifetime. Her blonde hair, full of sunlight, was pulled back into a high ponytail that weaved and bounced in perfect intricate curls. Her face, fresh and flush from practice held prettiness that _anyone_ would envy with her straight perfect nose and high cheekbones. Then...those eyes...Santana could not truly make out their colour but she knew them to already be as deep as the ocean itself and so glorious...so alluring that all Santana wanted to do was gaze into them and not fret at all that she would die of suffocation from holding in her breath too long in looking.

There was little that Santana knew of Brittany Pierce. It was said that she wasn't very clever and often talked to herself, or animals and preferred their company to her fellow students. She needed a lot of help in class and often answered questions with stupid answers that didn't make sense. Once, the teacher asked her what a trapezium was. Brittany had answered, "it's like a gold fish but it's not gold."

Of course, one thing that was to be praised in the blonde was her graceful and effortless movement in Cheerios practice. Most of the cheerleaders had looked upon Brittany in absolute envy that day as nothing that Coach Sylvester threw at her seemed to be too difficult. She succeeded in everything with perfection and precision that was quite remarkable to watch. It was downright frustrating. It was downright amazing. Even Santana had been in awe...

As though she were aware of the Latina's gaze, Brittany suddenly turned her head in Santana's direction, inquisitive, and smiled a smile that was open and friendly and somewhat..._seductive_? It made Santana ache in her stomach. Was Brittany really looking at her like that? Inviting her with her eyes...those same eyes that Santana had only been dreaming about a few seconds ago. Then, casual as ever, the blonde girl lifted her water bottle to her lips and took a drink, quick and swift before bringing it back down again, smirking all the while, still watching Santana curiously. A sudden heated thought burned up into Santana's head. Oh how she wished she could be that water bottle in that moment. She wanted to feel those lips around her. She wanted to have those lips against her own, kissing and nibbling and sucking her dry of every bubbling emotion that this girl drew from her tired body and though Santana was terrified of these new thoughts, she ignored them because looking at Brittany and staring into those eyes made her forget how wrong it was to feel like this for a _girl_.

Smiling softly because she simply couldn't help it, Santana held Brittany's gaze and wondered whether, in this first time of truly looking at someone – at _anyone – _she had found what had been missing in her life.

**It's only short and it's not much but I hope you like it guys. I'm gonna post Brittany's POV up as soon as I can but I hope you review and let me know what you think. I figure there's not a lot happening in this but the Brittana scene in 'The First Time Ever I saw Your Face' is short and has little detail to go off so I hope I did it some sort of justice. **


	2. Brittany's POV

**The First Time**

**Summary: A look into what Brittany and Santana were thinking the first time they encountered one another. Based upon the small Brittana scene in 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' performance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Don't sue me.**

**That Smile – Brittany's POV **

Skipping into the locker room after her first ever Cheerio's practice, Brittany S. Pierce decided pretty much there and then that she absolutely _loved_ being a cheerleader. There was no argument in the matter. Everything just felt right. The routines were fast and frenzied and demanding, leaving no room for lagging behind which Brittany thought was amazing, her fellow Cheerio's seemed to be nice enough and easy on the eyes and though the Coach scared the living daylights out of her, she figured that somewhere underneath all that hard bravado was most likely a soft and sweet woman, just waiting to break free.

It wasn't difficult to understand why Brittany was so comfortable in performing. All her life she had been looked down upon because she wasn't smart enough or good enough to succeed in the world of education. Brittany knew she wasn't exactly riddled with intelligence but it had always upset her that people were so quick to judge her because she believed that _pi_ was a pastry dish with a meaty, tasty filling. Now...in Cheerio's, Brittany felt free and happy. She was able to be herself. She could forget all the pain of being unaccepted. In Cheerio's, Brittany _was_ smart.

Reaching her locker, Brittany opened it up and retrieved her water bottle. Thirst burned its way down her throat and so with a deep and satisfied relish, she lifted its cap and took a long, hasty gulp. Grabbing her towel, she dabbed at the sweat on her forehead before slinging it around her neck and closing her locker with a sigh, pleased. It was then that she sensed it – the curious gaze of someone...searing in on her from the left, watchful.

Looking up and turning her head to the side, Brittany found herself staring into the gorgeous dark brown eyes of one, Santana Lopez; the girl whom everyone claimed was afraid of nothing and could take on the entire McKinley High football team alone without so much as flinching if she wanted to. Looking at her now, Brittany wondered whether that was true. Santana was rumoured to be a violent, hard-hearted bully with no friends and no time for anyone but herself, and yet here she stood, looking as soft as any person could _possibly_ be, beautiful and fragile even. Inviting.

How beautiful she was. Brittany had always had the ability to look upon even the darkest of souls with some consideration but here and now, looking at this girl, there was no need. Santana's eyes were rich in colour, a deep brown flecked with little flicks of light. Her hair tugged back in its ponytail was long and lush, also a fine dark brown that complimented her caramel complexion. Her figure, short in height, but lithe to look upon was unbelievable, every curve and angle showing through her uniform...made as though to specifically tease Brittany in this moment of calm exchange.

Taking another quick drink from her water bottle to calm the rushing of her pulse, Brittany looked to Santana again, offering her a seductive smile, dreamlike and welcoming. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be close to this delicate creature. She wanted to be pressed up in between the lockers and Santana. She wanted to feel her nipping and sucking at her skin, dragging her hands over her body, cupping at her breasts, reaching for her sex. Brittany was no stranger to intimacy with another girl and so the thoughts of being like this did not frighten her in the least. She simply wanted it.

Her heart pounding, Brittany shook the thoughts from her head just in time to catch the shy flicker of a smile grace Santana's lips. That smile. It was perhaps the very thing that made Santana Lopez even _more_ beautiful than before. Brittany wanted to spend the rest of her life making this girl smile, if it was even possible. How could anyone believe this girl to be anything other than what she was here and now – Beautiful and soft?

Turning on her heel, Brittany made to leave the locker room, knowing for sure that this wasn't her last exchange with Santana. In fact, she'd already set it as her ultimate goal in life to make the Latina her best friend ever. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at Santana sweetly, sighing as she sauntered away. The welcoming smile she received was all the reassurance that Brittany needed that she was going to be just fine at McKinley High. No one had ever looked at her that way before...like she was the most important thing in the world. That perfect smile.

**Done. I hope you enjoyed reading this guys. I hope I'll be able to update my other stories soon but until then, please try and be patient in your waiting. Review. xx**


End file.
